


Party Eds

by 2originalcents



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2originalcents/pseuds/2originalcents
Summary: Too much alcohol causes a secret to slip from Double D's mouth.





	Party Eds

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, aren't you guys lucky, you're getting a two-fer! I love this ship because it's simple and chill and I don't have any grand master plans with it, I can just write sweet little quick stuff for 'em. Enjoy!

The parties the kids in the cul de sac hosted could hardly constitute as ragers, but with his parents gone for a full week, Kevin decided to recruit the only people he knew with fake IDs to load his party up with alcohol, the Kanker Sisters. It was easier than he expected to get their help, their requests were simple, collect twenty bucks from all the invitees so they could buy “the good stuff” and the Eds had to be invited. The former made sense and Kevin felt the latter was a small price to pay to throw the party of the century. 

What Kevin hadn’t anticipated in his master plan of throwing a raging party was that his neighbors were too chill for their own good, and while everyone did indeed get wasted, the night would come to a close with everyone singing kumbaya in a circle in his backyard. But he couldn’t be too annoyed since this also meant less to clean up after it was all done, though. 

Knowing that the Kankers were involved in procuring the alcohol, it made more sense to the Eds as to why they were invited. Ed, despite the fact that he must have had at least five rum and cokes, was doing well for himself, hardly drunk as he and a tipsy May sat together under a tree and cuddled. Eddy knew he’d be a tank and his main concern of the evening was Double D, who he noticed drank at least three cups full of the concoction Marie was making for him. He had only been sipping on two beers that night, wanting to stay on high alert to make sure Double D didn’t get killed. 

Double D was sitting with the other kids, laughing and his voice slurred. He was completely wasted, and Eddy went up to Lee and Marie, who were standing at their makeshift bar, giving each other shots of vodka and tequila and rum. 

“I thought you weren’t suppose to mix liquor,” Eddy said to them.

Lee shrugged. “Not if you don’t know what you’re doing. Now what can I help you with, boss?” 

“What did you guys give Double D?” 

“He wanted something sweet, so I made him some delicious long island ice teas for his tasting pleasure,” Marie said and winked. 

“Doesn’t that have like five different alcohols in it?” Eddy was annoyed.

“It sure does!” Marie grinned. “Now here’s his last one for the evening to help top off his buzz. Go give it to him.” 

“Do you want anything spicy or are you just going to stick to that watered down crap?” Lee said. 

Eddy took the long island from Marie and showed Lee his beer bottle. “Still got half a bottle left. And with you girls getting Double D wasted, someone’s gotta keep an eye on him.” 

He turned to walk to where Double D was sitting and Lee told her sister. “He’s such a man, drinking his beer and protecting his friend, I love it!” 

“Eddy! You’re here!” Double D shouted when Eddy sat down next to him. 

“I’ve been here the whole time. Here, Marie fixed you another drink.” He handed Double D the long island, and he took it greedily and took large gulps of it.

“Have you ever had this? It’s so good!” 

“Yeah, I had a sip of yours. Marie makes them super strong, though.” 

Double D shook his head. “There’s not suppose to be a lot of alcohol in these. She told me it’s mostly a fruity drink.”

“Oh she did, did she?” Eddy turned back and Marie gave him a thumbs up. “Well either way that’s your last drink of the night, so enjoy it.” Before he could finish his sentence, Double D had finished his drink and handed the cup back to Eddy. “You’re gonna become a drunk at this rate.” 

It was becoming late, and one by one the kids started dwindling. Some left to their homes, some moved to Kevin’s living room to pass out there. Ed and May had passed out in the backyard, Ed sprawled on the grass with May using his stomach as a pillow. 

“This lug, how the hell am I suppose to get him home?” Eddy mumbled as he stood over them.

“Don’t worry about them,” Marie called out as they were packing up the liquor to take back home. They were damned if they were going to leave the top shelf stuff they bought with Kevin to waste. 

“We’ll get them home,” Lee said. “Worry about the lightweight over there.” She pointed to Double D, who was now sitting alone, giggling at nothing in particular. 

Eddy sighed. His house was closer, he just needed to get Double D there so he could sleep off the alcohol. 

“Come on, Double D, the party’s over and you gotta sleep,” Eddy said reaching his hand out to help Double D up.

“Oh Eddy!” Double D beamed when he saw him. “You’re still here! Good! I think I forgot how to stand!” 

Eddy snorted. “Here, it’s easy.” He helped Double D up with both his arms, and once he was up, he tripped all over himself and leaned against Eddy. “Woah. Steady there, I got you.” He turned to Lee and Marie and said, “You sure I can trust you two with Ed?” 

Lee nodded and waved him away. “Yeah, we’ll make sure he gets home in one piece.” 

“All right. Goodnight, girls.” 

“Goodnight.” “Later.” Lee and Marie said, not paying him much mind anymore. 

Eddy helped Double D out of the backyard and into the front yard.

“Eddy, I think I’m drunk,” Double D said and giggled. 

“Yeah, how’d you figure?” 

As they walked, Eddy didn’t notice their was a small hole in the dirt, it was covered up by the long grass. He tripped on it and both he and Double D came crashing down. 

Eddy groaned, his back on the ground. “Lousy hole, I didn’t see it, sorry about that, Double D.” He was rubbing his head but when he looked up, Double D was right on top of him, his hands on either side of Eddy’s head as he held himself up. Eddy blushed and said, “You alright? Can you move so I can get up?” 

“You’re cute,” Double D said, his voice soft.

“Uh, thanks?” Eddy said. “But seriously, get off of me.” 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Double D poked Eddy’s cheek. 

“Sure.” 

“I’m in love with you.” 

Eddy chuckled nervously and tried to squirm out from underneath him. “Now I know you’re definitely drunk.” 

Double D moved down to kiss Eddy, who was so stunned he stopped moving. 

“You also taste good,” Double D said and smiled before kissing him again. 

Eddy didn’t know what to do. He wanted this, he wanted this so badly, every part of him was screaming at him to grab Double D and start kissing back. But he also knew this was wrong, so wong. Double D was drunk, he didn’t know what he was doing or saying. Eddy shut his eyes tight and pushed Double D of off him and sat up himself. 

“It’s bedtime, Double D!” he said. 

“Eddy,” Double D whimpered, his head down. 

“What is it this time?” 

“I’m going to throw up.”

Eddy yelped and quickly helped Double D to the bushes in front of Kevin’s house and got him to throw up there. He sighed and rubbed his back and was thankful he held it in enough to not throw up on him. 

“What an idiot,” Eddy murmured. 

After a few minutes and Double D was more asleep than awake, Eddy helped him back to his feet again and took him to his place. Once they were in his room he sat Double D down on his bed and offered him a tall glass of water, which Double D refused, but Eddy forced him to drink down.

“If you don’t drink this now, you’re going to hate yourself in the morning,” Eddy told him. 

Double D took it and finished the cup before handing it back to Eddy. He did feel slightly refreshed, but now he was deeply sleepy. That’s all he wanted to do. 

Eddy helped him under the covers. He turned on his bathroom light so Double D could see where it was if he woke up in the middle of the night. He also left a trash bin next to the bed just in case and another glass of water on the nightstand. Eddy grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and went to lay down on the floor on the other side of his bed, close to his door in case Double D tried to escape in the middle of the night, but he was so passed out, he doubt he was gonna go anywhere. 

Before laying down Eddy watched Double D sleep for a moment. He bit his lower lip and was annoyed at the stupidity of his smartest friend. He laid down and did his best to try to fall asleep and forget that night. 

… 

Double D woke up early enough that it surprised him. He took notice that it was all the alcohol he consumed last night that was disrupting his sleep cycle. He rubbed his eyes and was pleased that he didn’t feel ill. Perhaps he hadn’t drank enough to warrant a hangover after all. 

“Hey, you’re alive, I’m glad,” Eddy said, stepping out of the bathroom and grinning. “You were totally passed out, I was afraid I was gonna have to tell your parents you died.” 

Double D smiled and shook his head. “Nope! I survived. And I think I’m going to go home now so I can finish sleeping off the alcohol on my own bed.” 

“You need me to walk you home?” 

“No, I’m okay. You already helped me so much by bringing me here to sleep!” 

Eddy frowned. “So you remember me bringing you here?” 

“Uh. Well. Not exactly, I just assumed you must have. To be honest, I don’t remember much from last night,” Double D said, blushing from how embarrassed he was to have gotten that drunk. 

“You don’t?”

“No. I didn’t do anything embarrassing did I?” 

Eddy hesitated to answer. He couldn’t decide if he should bring up what Double D did or not, but if he didn’t remember, then best to start off on a clean slate. “No. You were just slurring words and insisting two plus two was five, but nothing too bad.” He smiled, hoping Double D couldn’t tell he was lying.

“Oh dear,” Double D said, and covered his face with his hand. “That is embarrassing!” He got out of bed. “Thank you so much, Eddy. I’ll see you later, but right now I want to just lay down on my own bed.” 

“Alright. See ya later, Sockhead.” 

Double D stepped out of Eddy’s room and was met with the light of the morning sun. It was all he could do to keep the absolute mortification out of his face. He hadn’t blacked out last night, he remembered everything, and he especially remembered kissing Eddy and confessing his true feelings to him. He covered his face and and moaned in horror. He ran to his house. He couldn’t believe he had done that! He cursed the inhibition that came with inebriation. He didn’t expect alcohol to have had such a strong effect on him. And now he wondered how alcohol could even be legal? He understood its side effects, slurred speech, slowing down of fine motor skills, loss of judgment. But to upright confess his deepest secrets like that! Why didn’t anyone warn him? There was no way he could ever tell Eddy the truth, that he remembered. Best for him to play dumb and to move on like nothing happened. 

Double D made it to his bedroom and laid on his bed. He sighed and pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes. “I’m such an idiot!” 

… 

Neither Eddy nor Double D talked to each other for the rest of that day, but they both checked up on Ed, who did make it home last night.

“Guess I owe those girls one,” Eddy thought. After hanging up on Ed, he considered dialing Double D, but he bit his bottom lip and reconsidered. He needed at least a day to move past the night before. That was it. By Sunday everything would go back to the way things were and it would be like nothing was amiss. 

… 

The Kanker Sisters were quick to cash in their favor, wanting Eddy to pay for their breakfast at the local diner. They sat at a booth that fit all six of them. Lee, May, and Ed sat on one side, with Eddy, Double D, and Marie on the opposite. 

“So we can get anything we want, right, Eddy?” Lee said. 

“That’s what I said,” Eddy said. He was quiet, and sat on the very edge of the booth so he wouldn’t touch Double D. This was the first time they saw each other since the morning before and Eddy quickly realized a day was not enough. He was frustrated. Double D had no idea he had opened pandora’s box and now Eddy couldn’t stand to be close to him because he didn’t know how to contain his feelings anymore. It was fine before. He could pretend he didn’t care because he thought Double D only saw him as a friend. But it was so hard now, and the worst part was that he didn’t even know if Double D meant what he said or if he was just that drunk. 

“Waffles sound so good right now,” Double D murmured. “What are you thinking of getting, Eddy?” He leaned over towards him, and that was it, Eddy had hit his limit. He stood up, took his wallet out, and handed Lee two crisp twenty dollar bills. 

“I’m not feeling well. I’m gonna go home,” he said. 

“Oh, then I’ll walk you home!” Double D said.

“No!” Eddy snapped back at him. “I want to be alone. Both of you stay here. Don’t follow me.” He headed out of the diner while the others watched on.

“What’s his deal?” May said. 

“Double D, why was he so angry? Should we go follow him?” Ed said. 

Double D looked out the door, tears in his eyes. He didn’t know what to do. Eddy had his temper flare ups, but never like this one. 

“You gotta follow him, Romeo,” Lee told him. 

Marie shoved him. “Whatever’s going on, you’re the only one who can fix it.” 

“Uh. But he said he wanted to be alone,” Double D said, turning to them.

“And you believe that?” Lee said. “Go fix this.” 

“Should I go too?” Ed said.

“Nah, this is something they need to hash out alone,” Lee said. 

Double D looked at them. He was anxious, but he nodded and went after Eddy. 

“They’ll be okay,” Marie said with a smile. “Hey, how much did he give ya?” 

“Forty bucks! So eat up girls!” 

… 

Eddy made it home and buried his face in his pillow. He couldn’t take how angry he was. It was so unfair. All he ever wanted in this world was to hear Double D say the things he said to him at that party, but it didn’t count because he was drunk. And luck would have it that Double D didn’t remember anything. What kind of sick joke was that? Eddy cried. He was in love with Double D, but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He couldn’t bare the thought of no Double D at all. But now it hurt, it all hurt. Being close to him and being away from him. 

There was a knock on his door. “Eddy?” Double D called out before opening and sliding his head in. 

Eddy quickly sat up with his back to Double D and wiped his eyes. “I thought I said not to follow me because I wanted to be alone.” 

“I didn’t think you were being serious,” Double D said softly, stepping into his bedroom and closing the door behind him. “Why are you crying?” 

“I’m not.” 

Double D bit his bottom lip. He stepped closer, his head down and his hands clasped in front of him. He knew there was only one thing that could be upsetting him this much. “I lied, Eddy. I remember everything that happened the night of the party. Is that what’s gotten you so upset? I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you. And I get it, really I do! You don’t feel the same way, and that’s okay! That’s why I was trying to act dumb, so you wouldn’t feel bad. So please stop crying, we can both pretend like this never happened.” He smiled, but his eyes glistened with tears. His heart was hurting at this rejection, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to hurt Eddy and their friendship meant more to him than anything else in the world. He would get over this with time, he was sure of it. 

“What?” Eddy said, tears still in his own eyes. “You think I don’t feel the same way?” 

“Well. No. That’s why you’re so upset, isn’t it? Because you’re sad you have to hurt my feelings?” 

Eddy gritted his teeth and pointed at Double D. “Did you mean what you said? That you’re in love with me?” 

“I did. Uh. You know, there’s this saying, that only children and drunks tell the truth. So yeah. I’m in love with you, Eddy. I’ve been in love with you for a long while now.” 

Eddy smiled. He couldn’t believe this. He covered his mouth with his hand and began to chuckle, and those chuckles turned into a full belly laugh. He was doubled over, laughing so hard fresh tears sprung into his eyes.

Double D was confused at first, but then he got annoyed. “Why are you laughing at me? That was an extremely hard thing for me to confess!” 

“Because! You idiot! I’m in love with you too!” 

Double D’s face turned a deep deep red and he covered himself with his hands. “You are?” 

“Yes! That’s why I was so upset before! Because I thought you didn’t really mean it because you were drunk. And since you said you didn’t remember anything, it seemed awkward to bring it up. But this is so awesome! What a relief!” Eddy grinned. 

Double D sighed and smiled. He went to go sit beside him. “How many times do I have to tell you, Eddy, that communication is key. A big miscommunication like this one could have ended in catastrophe!” 

Eddy smirked and leaned close to Double D. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m in such a good mood right now I’m not even going to point out you’re the one who lied about blacking out.” 

“Uh, thank you,” Double D said, blushing deeply as Eddy pushed himself on top of him until he was straddling him. 

“You’re welcome,” Eddy said seductively. He grabbed Double D’s wrists and moved down to kiss him hard. 

Double D’s back reflexively arched and he sighed as he kissed him back. Eddy slipped his tongue into his mouth and he tasted as good as Double D remembered, despite his drunken fog at the time. He wiggled his hands until Eddy let him go and he pulled him down closer by his collar and kissed him harder. Both moaned and tasted each other, wanting this so bad. Eddy fell down on top of him and wrapped his arms around Double D, pulling him even closer. They made out and held each other until Eddy’s door swung open. 

“I brought you two breakfast! Have you guys kissed and made up or do I have to force you… to?” Ed said, trailing off when he saw that they had indeed kissed and made up. 

All three friends were deeply embarrassed for the compromising position Eddy and Double D were in. 

“I’ll leave this here,” Ed said, leaving the to-go bag from the diner on Eddy’s floor before leaving and closing the door behind him. 

When he closed the door, Double D burst out laughing. Eddy did as well. 

“What a lug,” Eddy said, smiling and sitting up. 

“Better him than someone else, I suppose,” Double D said, sitting up himself. 

They smiled at each other and Double D pulled Eddy close so they could continue kissing. It was the grumbling of their stomachs that caused them to pull away from each other at last. 

“Time to eat!” Eddy said, getting off him and picking up the food Ed left. 

Double D scooted to sit with his back to the bed’s headboard and Eddy joined him. They both had a waffle breakfast special and ate their meals together, quietly and happily. 


End file.
